A Kiss is a Sacred Thing
by fallingangel
Summary: Set after Insurrection, Carter corners Abby in the lounge. There's the bit of angst that makes Carby's so popular, ending with fluff and a kiss.


A/N: First ER fic, set during Insurrection, Cater and Abby share a "moment"

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, I'm not really sure who it does belong to but once I find out, you'll be the first to know. I think it's the Michael Crichton guy? Maybe?

Carter found her in the lounge, sitting at that dingy table in an equally dingy chair drinking coffee. Books were sprawled out in front of her yet all she was doing was swirling the coffee in a bored way. She was staring out the window, watching the rain. He snuck behind her, nuzzling the neck exposed by her hair.

"You know you may be the only nurse in the entire world that makes scrubs look sexy." He whispered against her.

She sighed and lifted her head, "I bet you say that to all the girls you sleep with."

"Sure," he confirmed, running his fingers through her hair, "but I really mean it with you."

Her head fell back against him and she gazed up into his eyes. He put his hands on her cheeks, stroking them with his thumbs.

"When are you off?" She asked.

Carter took a step back and checked his watch, "Two hours ago, I stayed here to make sure the installation of our new metal detectors. You know, they're so simple to put in. I'm amazed we didn't do it sooner, maybe it was just something they were holding over our heads to use later."

Abby watched him go over to his locker and throw his stethoscope and coat into it.

"Carter... why are you doing this?"

The noise from the side of the room stopped. He looked up at her, analyzing her eyes on him. "This hospital isn't safe Abby. I mean, everyday you go to work and there's stabbings, shootouts, murders. This isn't a secure workplace and I don't think we should have to work under these conditions."

She stared at him, staring like she knew there was something more but waiting for him to tell her. He hated how much she knew him.

"What?"

"You don't think you were a little excessive?" Tenderly she got up from the table, slipping his hand in his. "I know it was a gun in my face but I'm ok really, you don't have to do all this."

"What makes you think I did if for you?" He pretended to be surprised but a raised eyebrow made him drop the act. "Abby, you could've been killed. The asshole had a gun to your _head_. You're telling me getting metal detectors and guards that have diets other than just donuts and coffee from the corner is _excessive_?"

Abby dropped her hand, surprised at the sudden force from him. She looked down to the floor and searched for something to set her eyes, anything besides the tall, dark and handsome male standing in front of her. "It's just... He held a gun to your face. If that thing had gone off... I was already sick just seeing him look at you in that way. It was disgusting. He touched you Abby. His filthy skin was pressed against your beautiful skin. Do you know what that was like to watch?"

She brushed hair from her eyes in that distracted way only she could manage and said, "You're just jealous that he kissed me."

He rushed towards her and hugged her. The brunt of his energy was slammed into her. She felt his arms around her, gripping her and forcing her to sink into him. His hands were brushing up and down her shirt, fumbling to get under the fabric and when they did an electric shiver shot through them, giving both of them chills.

"No see, that's the thing- he kissed you. A kiss is some sacred thing that you and I share. You and I, that's it or was it. I was ready to tear his head of his neck for even breaking that. Abby..." Carter paused and looked away. He opened his mouth again but he couldn't seem to bring the words out.

"What is it?" He didn't look at her. She turned his head and willed him to look at her. "John, tell me."

"I love you." He muttered into her neck.

Time stopped right then. It didn't matter if an ambulance came in carrying a gunshot wound to the brain, neither of them would have moved. She looked at him for a long time, taking him in through all of her senses. Her fingers fluttered to his face and she touched all that was his. His hands were glued to her navel, stroking it under her clothes.

She nodded, "I love you too."

And she stood on her tiptoes, pulling his face closer to hers. They kissed right then. The trauma of the day melted away because in the end, all that mattered was Carter and Abby.

That was the only right thing.


End file.
